1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media synchronizing system and a service provision method using the same, and in particular to a method for delivering media to media receiving means such as the television and radio.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, delivery of media to media receiving means such as the television and radio has been limited to delivery of information such as images and sounds capable of being superimposed on media outputting means. In the television, for example, alphabet or character (text) multiplex broadcasting such as captions and sound multiplex broadcasting such as output in foreign languages are known in addition to normal images and sounds. Such information to be delivered is limited to information that can be outputted from a display or speaker provided in a television apparatus.
As techniques of the above text multiplex broadcasting and sound multiplex broadcasting and the like, a method of multiplexing (superimposing) contents and scenario data and regenerating the same (e.g. see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-176638 (pp. 10-12, FIG. 1), a method of displaying added learning auxiliary data in synchronization with a dynamic picture teaching material (e.g. see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-067507 (pp. 11 and 12, FIG. 1), and the like are known.
In the conventional method for delivering media, there is no means for delivering other information to an apparatus other than media receiving means such as the television or radio in synchronization with media delivered to the television or radio. In the conventional method for delivering media, for realizing such means, special image signals or sound signals different from what are originally intended are included in delivery data, and they are different from original images or sounds delivered to the television or radio, thus causing users to feel uncomfortable.
Furthermore, in the conventional method for delivering media, even if the above means for delivering other information in synchronization with media delivered to the television or radio is realized, a special apparatus for identifying special image signals or sound signals in delivery data should be introduced.
Further, in the conventional method for delivering media, if other information is included in delivery data as data other than images or sounds and delivered, a special apparatus for extracting corresponding information from delivery data is required.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the above problems and provide a media synchronizing system and a service provision method for use in the same, which can provide service to users in synchronization with media delivery.